There are a number of references relating to carts for transport of cargo including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,455 to McGill (“McGill”), U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,955 to Rush (“Rush”), U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,932 to Even, deceased et al. (“Even”), U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,468 to Grata (“Grata”), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,381 to Shalaby et al. (“Shalaby”).
McGill discloses a folding go-cart. In particular, the go-cart includes a running gear frame, wheel supports pivoted to fold under the frame crosswise therefore, means connecting the wheel supports together in pairs, a cross-brace pivotally supported and adapted to swing downwardly below the plane of the running gear frame between the connecting means, a second cross-brace pivotally support and adapted to swing downwardly from the plane of the running gear frame, comprising supporting arms and a cross-brace embracing the connecting means, and a cam secured to the cross-brace for engaging the connecting means on one side and causing the wheels on that side to fold in advance of those on the other side.
Rush discloses a collapsible wheel. In particular, the wheel includes a channeled felly, an axle encircling cam annulus having cam surfaces thereon, rod members having their inner ends engaged with the cam surfaces, a collapsible rim, connections between the outer ends of the rods and the collapsible rim, the collapsible rim being radically slidable in the felly, single operating means for rotating the cam annulus, the means comprising a shaft on the annulus, a gear carried by the shaft, a rack secured in stationary position and with which the gear meshes, and a tool-engageable end construction on the shaft.
Even discloses a trailer carriage with collapsible wheels. In particular, the trailer includes a chassis, a turret carried underneath the chassis and provided with a least three feet a set of collapsible wheels which allow the trailer when lowered to run with a sufficient spacing above ground whereas for the raised position of the trailer, the feet of the turret rest on the ground and chassis can revolved round the turret axles. The chassis may carry a tipping platform pivotally secured to the chassis.
Greta discloses a wheel lift system for use with a transporter vehicle. In particular, the wheel lift system includes a boom assembly, a cross bar supported at a distal end of the boom assembly, a first arm supported at the cross bar and configured to move between a stowed position and a use position, and a second arm movably coupled to the first arm and configured to move between a stowed position and a use position. A cam is provided for moving the second arm from the use position to the stowed position. The wheel lift system may optionally include an unfolding mechanism for moving the second arm from the stowed position to the use position.
Shalaby discloses a versatile, collapsible cart-trailer with modular components. In particular, the cart-trailer includes a folding mechanism that folds the cart-trailer into a small form factor, at least two wheels, modular, and removable and compartmentalized storage. The collapsible cart-trailer is operable in a cart mode and a trailer mode. In the trailer mode, the cart-trailer may be coupled to a movable object by a collapsible, length adjustable tow bar. In the cart mode, the cart-trailer includes a collapsible handle.